The Friendship Files: First Impressions
by LanieSullivan
Summary: Another addition to the series, taking a step back in time to the very first episode. One-shot to fill in some gaps from the time we see Francine drugged up at Mrs. Welch's house to the tag scene.


Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

Author's note: In going through my Friendship Files, it occurred to me that while I've written eleven of these now, all of them were from season 3 or 4, so I wanted to take a step back in time and do a little filler from "The First Time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Francine fidgeted nervously in her hospital bed as she waited for them to tell her she could go home. She needed to go home...now, before... Sensing her unease, Billy lightly grasped her wringing hands to still them and in his soothing voice told her, "Relax, Francine."

She gaped at him incredulously as she pulled her hands back. "Relax? Relax?" Her voice took on a shrill tone. "Is that what you said? Billy, how can I relax? People are dead because of me! Lee was nearly ki-"

"But I wasn't," Lee chimed in from the doorway.

 _Too late_ , she thought miserably. She'd been hoping they'd release her before Lee arrived so she wouldn't have to face him just yet.

He nodded to Billy who took the hint and left them alone. Lee continued in a calm tone as he entered the room, "Other than a little bump on the head and some rope burns on my wrists, I'm just fine."

Francine snorted at the image his words created in her mind. "Are you sure it wasn't just another of your wild weekends?"

Lee rolled his eyes as he sat beside her bed. "Oh, yeah. My weekend was so wild with a suburban housewife for a partner," he quipped dryly.

"Partner?" She raised a questioning eyebrow. She hadn't heard him use that word in a long time...unless he was talking about a bedroom partner.

"Okay, not partner, but you know what I mean." Off her arched eyebrow, he added, "And get your mind out of the gutter."

"Oh, I don't know," she teased. "Those suburbanites might surprise you. Haven't you ever seen _Peyton Place_?"

He laughed as he thought of Amanda thinking he was a gangster and her asking if he had someplace to go for Thanksgiving. "More like _A Place to Go_ ," he responded. He laughed, but his amusement was short-lived when he saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes behind her laughter. When she quickly looked down, he took a deep breath and reached for his friend's hand. "Seriously, Francine, don't sweat it. It wasn't your fault."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with worry and a healthy dollop of guilt. "How can you say that? I'm the one who blew all those missions...I'm the one who got all those agents killed and nearly got you killed...ME! All because I was stupid enough to-"

"Hey!" he scolded. "There are many words I'd use to describe you, but stupid is not one of them. Vain, sarcastic, a tad narcissistic maybe, but never stupid. You're one of the smartest women I know."

"And you know this because of the rocket scientists you associate with?" she fired back. "Somehow, I'm not finding that very comforting when there's not much to compare it with."

"Which is why you and I should never have dated," he reminded her. "You're too smart...think too much. I can't-" He broke off and rose abruptly, turning away from her.

"I know," she acknowledged sadly. She knew him well enough to know that he was deeply afraid of getting attached to anyone, not that he'd ever admit to that. She let out a deep sigh. "You know, I was really looking forward to them letting me out of here once they figured out that drug Mrs. Welch dosed me with, but now..." She hunger her head. "How am I going to be able to go back to the office with everybody knowing what happened?"

Grateful for the change of subject, he turned back to face her. "Look, can't you just believe me when I say it wasn't your fault? It was me who nearly got killed and if I'm not holding a grudge, why should anyone else?"

"Because agents are dead!" she shouted. "Because I'm a traitor to this country!"

"Agents die every day," he reminded her. "It's the risk that comes along with the job. You know it, I know it, _they_ knew it. It's not a part of the job that anyone likes, but it happens. The main thing you need to do, and anyone else who has anything to say about it, is remember who is actually to blame and that's Mrs. Welch and her cronies. They are the traitors to this country, not you!"

"How can you say that?"

"Did you intentionally give them information?"

"No...Of course not."

"Did you know you were giving them information?"

"Not until your new little girlfriend told me I did," she spat caustically.

"She's not my girlfriend and don't try to change the subject. Now, did you get any benefit out of providing them information? Did they pay you or compensate you in some other way?"

"Well...no," she admitted.

"Then you're not a traitor," he stated bluntly.

"But-"

He shook his head. "No buts. You get that idea out of your head right now. You didn't kill those men, you didn't knock me on the head or tie me up or shoot at me or Amanda."

"Amanda, huh? You're already on a first-name basis with her?"

"Knock it off, would ya'?"

"You know, I understand that she's divorced, so maybe she is right up your alley, after all. I mean, don't your girls usually have short-lived relationships?" She paused thoughtfully and then added, "Of course, you'd have to make sure to get out before the kids get too attached, You wouldn't want anyone calling you 'Daddy,' would you?"

Lee rolled his eyes at her. "Listen, working with her was just an emergency situation and once we wrap up her debriefing tomorrow, she's a memory. I do not want or need that kind of entanglement in my life."

"Oh, but she's so enthusiastic. You should have seen her asking me about what we do. It was...well, it was just adorable."

"Can it, Francine!" he warned.

"Or what?" she challenged.

"Or maybe I'll just tell everyone about your secret stash," he replied. "Your hidden weakness."

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh, I would," he asserted firmly.

"Fine, fine, fine," she grumbled good-naturedly. "But I'll just bet it's not as over as with your little housewife as you think it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough, Francine's prediction turned out to be right when they sat in Billy's office the next day and he'd suggested calling on Amanda's help again in the future.

She couldn't resist teasing Lee some more. "Oh, you two are darling together. I understand she...knits or something."

"I'd button it, Loose Lips." Lee gave her a stern look reminding her of his threat to her just before he left the room.

"Something you want to tell me, Francine?"Billy questioned.

She shook her head. "Not at all...but I think Lee just may have met his match."

Billy laughed. "You know, I think you might be right."


End file.
